


We'll Talk About This Later

by mementomoriarty



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Grantaire loses Enjolras' keys, I'm Sorry, Other, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mementomoriarty/pseuds/mementomoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Grantaire loses Enjolras' keys.</p><p>Combeferre did not think putting Grantaire in charge of keys, the sleeping Courfeyrac, and the camera was a very good idea, even if he claimed to be sober.<br/>Combeferre tried to tell the others this.<br/>Combeferre tried to tell Enjolras this.<br/>No one ever listens to Combeferre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Talk About This Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelsbrokemyship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsbrokemyship/gifts).



> Inspired by a conversation I actually heard.  
> Also, apparently, my favorite thing is the misuse of lyrics from the musical in my fanfiction. Sorry.

Combeferre did not think putting Grantaire in charge of keys, the sleeping Courfeyrac, and the camera was a very good idea, even if he claimed to be sober.  
Combeferre tried to tell the others this.  
Combeferre tried to tell Enjolras this.  
No one ever listens to Combeferre.  
"You've still got my keys, haven't you?" Enjolras asks as they piled into the van, Courfeyrac snoring in the corner behind his star shaped sunglasses and puffy, pink feather boa.  
Grantaire gives him a look that tries to be cocky, but Combeferre only sees it as a look that means trouble. "Yeah, they're right - " Combeferre groans inwardly as Grantaire begins searching through his pockets. Why didn't anyone listen? "Okay, I had them. I swear I had them."  
"You lost my keys, didn't you?"  
"No! I just, I just have a lot of stuff in my pockets today, hang on." Grantaire stops the van full of awkwardly staring friends and begins searching his pockets, rather frantically.  
He laughs nervously.  
Enjolras gives him a Look. Combeferre rarely believes Enjolras to be capable of violence, though he knows he's very capable of being terrible, but when it comes to Grantaire, 'Ferre is fairly certain Enjolras spends mass amounts of time wanting to punch the drunkard in the face and barely resisting. "Do you need to get out?" The blond asks, dangerously calm. The amis are giving Combeferre worried looks. He merely shrugs and mouths 'I told you so' at them.  
"Uh, yeah."  
Enjolras gets out without another word, though Grantaire turns to Combeferre with a panicked expression. Combeferre raises his eyebrows. "I told you to keep track of them."  
Grantaire runs his fingers through his hair, and everyone is too uncomfortable to laugh at the way Courf lets out a roaring snore.  
"Guys," R sighs, "if he starts throwing punches, just look the other way. Because I totally deserve it right now."  
To which Combeferre promptly responds with "Yes, you do," and Grantaire cuts "Gee, thanks," back before climbing out of the van and dumping out his pockets.  
The entire van is silent as Enjolras crosses his arms and watches him search frantically for the lost keychain. Bahorel looks bemused. Jehan looks concerned. Joly might throw up, but that's probably unrelated to the fact that Enjolras may or may not be plotting to murder Grantaire, and Bossuet is comforting him while smiling to himself that it wasn't his bad luck this time. Marius has even stopped muttering things about Cosette under his breath. Combeferre merely nudges Courfeyrac in an attempt to wake him.  
Grantaire throws open the driver's side door and looks around desperately. "If there's a God above, he'd let me have these keys..."  
Moments later, Enjolras sighs and tells Grantaire to get back in the van and drive, but he catches R searching through his pockets while simultaneously trying to drive within the correct lane. Combeferre had noticed, but he'd decided not to mention it. Enjolras is not so merciful.  
"Don't worry about the keys right now. You are driving. Get everyone home safe and _then_ you worry about losing my keys."  
Grantaire grips the steering wheel with both hands, and Combeferre sighs. "Enjolras, you realize this is one of the times you're being terrifying. Grantaire's knuckles are white."  
"They are not!" Grantaire snaps, quickly loosening his grip on the wheel, but not before Enjolras catches it.  
"Good." He says, evenly, and Combeferre notices that Grantaire pointedly does not look away from the road.  
Good thing, he thinks. He'd told everyone it was a bad idea, after all, there was always a possibility of Grantaire getting distracted and crashing into something.  
"Look, you just gave me way too much responsibility, first the _driving_ and the camera, then your keys - "  
"We'll talk about this later." Enjolras says, and the quiet murmur of conversation that had begun was immediately cut off.  
Bahorel is the first person to break the silence, sing-songing "Awkward!" in falsetto, and causing the entire van to burst into laughter, R and Enjolras included.  
"I'm laughing," Grantaire says, "but you guys have no idea how much I'm fearing for my life right now."  
Everything is once again awkwardly silent after that, and Courf snores so loudly he wakes himself up. "Uh..." He says, quite seriously, as he takes off his ridiculous sunglasses. "Did I miss something?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sleeping Courfeyrac for my suds, angelsbrokemyship.  
> Also, I'm on a road trip, writing about a road trip, what is my life?


End file.
